barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
2004
Major Events *January 1: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released on DVD in North America and re-released on VHS. *March 9: Movin' and Groovin' and The Barney Boogie are both released to stores. Also, Sing and Dance with Barney and Barney's Adventure Bus are both released on DVD in North America and re-released on VHS. *March 12-14?: Barney's Colorful World! was flimed at the Dodge Theater in Phoneix, Airzona. *May 11: Let's Pretend with Barney is released to stores. *May 14: Season 8 finale on PBS. *July 13: Now I Know My ABCs is released to stores. *July 28: Barney's Big Surprise performs in Asia. *September 6: Season 9 premieres on PBS. *September 7: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!, the soundtrack album is released to stores. Also, Imagination Island, the separate home video of Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are released on DVD in North America and re-released on VHS. *September 14: The home video, Barney's Colorful World! is released to stores. *Barney's Colorful World! ends its tour at *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed It's C-C Cold BRRRR! at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. This marks the final time that Barney & Friends performed at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 28: Ready, Set, Play! is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 8 (2004) Acountingwewillgoepisode.jpg|A-Counting We Will Go!|link=A-Counting We Will Go! Alittlebigday.jpg|A Little Big Day|link=A Little Big Day Aworldoffriends.jpg|A World of Friends|link=A World of Friends Whosyourneighbor.jpg|Who's Your Neighbor?|link=Who's Your Neighbor? Squaressquareseverywhere.jpg|Squares, Squares Everywhere|link=Squares, Squares Everywhere Letsgoforaride.jpg|Let's Go for a Ride!|link=Let's Go for a Ride! Thatmakesmemad.jpg|That Makes Me Mad|link=That Makes Me Mad! Itsyourbirthdaybarney.jpg|It's Your Birthday, Barney!|link=It's Your Birthday, Barney! It'sshowtime.jpg|It's Showtime!|link=It's Showtime! Athomeinthepark.jpg|At Home in the Park|link=At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004) Everybodysgotfeelings.jpg|Everybody's Got Feelings|link=Everybody's Got Feelings Caringhearts.jpg|Caring Hearts|link=Caring Hearts Letsmakemusicepisode.jpg|Let's Make Music!|link=Let's Make Music! Movin' along.jpg|Movin' Along|link=Movin' Along Letyourcreativityfly.jpg|Let Your Creativity Fly!|link=Let Your Creativity Fly! Imaginethat.jpg|Imagine That!|link=Imagine That! Allaboutme.jpg|All About Me|link=All About Me Mybabybrother.jpg|My Baby Brother|link=My Baby Brother Keepontruckin.jpg|Keep On Truckin'|link=Keep On Truckin' Imabuilderepisode.jpg|I'm A Builder|link=I'm A Builder New Barney & Friends Songs Thebarneyboogie.jpg|The Barney Boogie|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Barney_Boogie_%28song%29 Keepontruckin.jpg|We Like Trucks|link=We Like Trucks Makewayforthetruck.jpg|Make Way for the Truck|link=Make Way for the Truck Tossitoutawindow.jpg|Toss It Out a Window|link=Toss It Out a Window Ifyoureangryandyouknowit.jpg|If You're Angry and You Know It|link=If You're Angry and You Know It Ilovebirthdays.jpg|I Love Birthdays|link=I Love Birthdays Icanbeanything.jpg|I Can Be Anything|link=I Can Be Anything Whatifyoucouldbeinthespotlight.jpg|What If You Could Be in the Spotlight?|link=What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? Thehoppingsong.jpg|The Hopping Song|link=The Hopping Song Everybodysgotfeelingssong.jpg|Everybody's Got Feelings|link=Everybody's Got Feelings (song) Captainpicklessong.jpg|Captain Pickles|link=Captain Pickles (song) Babybopsblankeysong.jpg|Baby Bop's Blankey|link=Baby Bop's Blankey Imabuilderepisode.jpg|I'm a Builder|link=I'm a Builder (song) Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers & Jennifer Kendall / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) Crew Executive Producers * Randy Dalton * Sloan Coleman (Executive Producer for Barney's Colorful World!) Editors * McKee Smith (also Special Effects Editor) * Laura Santamaria * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling (also Offline Editor) * Julie Dunn * Tolbert Pitman (also Special Effects Editor) * Tim Werner (Online Editor) Directors * Jim Rowley * Fred Holmes * Ben Vaughn * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Lynn Corzine (Casting Director) * Darlene Wyatt (Additional Casting Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Candida Boggs (Tour Lighting Director) * Randy Breedlove (Director of Technical Operations) * David Franks (Technical Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Bob Philips (Art Director) * Jake Berry (Tour Production Director) * Joe Phillips (Audio/Musical Director) Writers * Cheryl Ammeter * Mark S. Bernthal * Perri Verdino-Gates * Stephen White * Michael Anthony Steele * Edward L. Rose Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Julie Hutchings (also Consulting Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * R. Shawn Kelly * Edward L. Rose Choreographer * Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Colorful World!) Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Patrick Woodroffe (Production Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Mike Pantuso (Scenic Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Captains * Keira A. Leverton (Dance Captain) Managers * Keira A. Leverton (Cast Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Frederick Breitfelder (Tour Production Manager) * Harold Behrens (Stage Manager) * Brian Blumeyer (Stage Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr (Stage Manager) * Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Manager) * Shauni Mast (Character Shop Manager) * Michael Klein (Business Tour Manager) * Alissa Lopez (Promotions Manager) * Amy Golembiewski (Promotions Manager) * Denise Perkins-Landry (Tour Public Relations Managers) * Jackie Smith (Tour Public Relations Managers) * David Voss (Public Relations/Goodwill Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Riggers * Frederick Breitfelder * Todd Mauger Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Kerry Burke (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Paul Gore (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Engineers * Dwin Towell (Video Engineer for Barney's Colorful World) * James Johnson (Studio Engineer) * Malcolm Johnson (Recording Engineer) * Rich Thompson (Recording Engineer) * Seth Robinson (Lighting Engineer for Barney's Colorful World) Supervisors * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) * Gilbert Gonzales (Wrangler Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) Coordinators * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Lyn Corzine (Tour Production Coordinator) * Lori Tierney (Production Coordinator) Typists * Elizabeth Dail Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Technicians * Michael Robertson (Sound Technician) * Brian Monahan (Lighting Technician) * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) * Glbert Gonzales (Costume Technician) Programmers * Seth Robinson (Lighting Programmer) Carpenters * John Kehoe (Head Carpenter) * Todd Mauger * Lou Cavallari * Matt Barth Props * Lou Cavallari * Phil Shirey * Robert James Bouwman * Cathy Miller Seamstresses * Barbara Wood Wranglers * Margaret Foster * Brian Keith Rhodes * Wendy J. Sanders (Child Wrangler) Artists * Jeanie L D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Stylists * Debra Hertel haefling (Hair Stylist) Accountants * Michael Klein (Business Accountant) * Ira J. Friedlander (Production Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) * Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) * George Engman (Production Accountant) Promoters * Glenn Grabski (Tour Promoter) Marketers * Alissa Lopez (Tour Marketer) * Amy Golembiewski (Tour Marketer) Teachers/Tutors * Alan Simon * Jodi Green * Wendy J. Sanders Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Mixer) Consultants * Stephanie Simpson (Creative Consultant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Paul Loomis * John Marsden * Willy Welch * Joe Phillips * David Bernard Wolf * Stephen White Assistants * Mimi Sullivan (Tour Production Assistant) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Doug Holtzlander (Audio Assistant) * Adam Bassatt (Lighting Assistant) * Leila Heise (Assistant Costume Designer) * Matt Nunn (Wardrobe Assistant) * Pam Clark (Assistant Editor) * Dudley Asaff (Assistant Editor) * Stephanie Dalvit (Assistant Musical Director) * Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Administrative Assistant) Category:Timeline